jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-6604261-20131125004940
What do you think of my ideas for a Jessie episode. (cast & crew please read!) Ravi and the Chocolate Factory (60 or 90 minutes) The story revolves around an ignored young boy named Ravi K. Ross. Ravi is fascinated by the universally-celebrated chocolate factory located in his hometown owned by famous chocolatier Billy Bonka. His nanny Jessie often narrates stories to him about the chocolate factory and about its mysterious proprietor, and the mysteries relating to the factory itself; how it had gone defunct for years until it mysteriously re-opened after Bonka's secret sweet recipes had been discovered (albeit no employees are ever seen leaving the factory). An article in the newspaper reveals that Billy Bonka has hidden a Golden Ticket in seven chocolate bars being distributed to a corner store nearby, and that the discovery of a Golden Ticket would grant the owner with passage into Willy Wonka's factory and a lifetime supply of confectionery. Ravi and his siblings, Emma, Luke, and Zuri long for chocolate to get the taste of their lazy and grouchy butler Bertram's cooking out of their mouths and to find Golden Tickets themselves. Ravi, Emma, Luke, and Zuri race to the corner store and they each purchase as many chocolate bars as they can carry. The kids find tickets of their own. Not only that, the three other tickets that were also hidden in chocolate bars. They give two other tickets to Jessie and Bertram. Emma and Zuri give the last ticket to Tony, hoping that this chocolate factory tour will help them bond and get back together. Jessie, Tony, Bertram and the kids, once at the factory, are taken to the Chocolate Room. While there, Luke falls into the chocolate and is sucked up by a pipe and the rest of the gang must save him. Jessie turns the valve, and the pressure of the chocolate in the tube will accumulate, pushing Luke up farther. He gets stuck again however, so she climbs up one pipe and then to the next one, and pushes the valve there. He continues for a short while, but gets stuck again. Jessie goes to the right twice, and turns the next one. Luke will go so far he shoots out of the room. The gang goes to the Fudge Room. Luke is stuck in the Fudge tank, and Tony and Jessie argue over who gets to turn the valve to shoot him out, which Tony ends up doing so, landing Luke on a conveyor belt. First they must save him from being crushed. They run across the top of the conveyor belt to the big peanut sign, where there is a button on the platform. Jessie presses the button and it stops the crusher (competitively). Next they run down and there is a red fire button which they don't touch. They keep going where there is a blue fire button, which they press. They keep running and they pass the burning blue fire. Tony jumps onto the platform after it and presses the button (competitively). Then the flames get shorter. Next the group runs down and they see a very big oven. They press the big button on the control panel. That shortens one flame and activates another one. Once Luke passes the short flame, Jessie quick hits the button on the stand in front of the oven, making that flame go farther and shortening the next flame. It is a series of buttons in an easy pattern. They are soon taken to the Inventing Room, where they see a giant Bubble Gum Machine. It creates what looks like the best gumball ever. Sure enough, Billy says it is! Zuri grabs it, and stuffs it right in her mouth. It tastes like... tomato soup? Next roast beef, and now, blueberry pie! But she savors her gum too long, because she swells up and Zuri turns blue/violet! She falls to the floor and can't get up, so Jessie and Tony roll her to the Juicing Room, with Bertram and the rest of the kids following. Inside, Zuri is stored with a bunch of other fruits, ready to be processed. She is released into a conveyor belt and she's about to face a bunch of machines. Jessie connects the buttons on the menu so that they correspond to the pictures. The is the one that squeezes her back to shape. After an exhausting jog down a series of corridors, Bonka allows them to rest outside of the Nut Room, but refuses them entry. Emma, seeing squirrels inside, demands one from Bonka, but when she is refused, she invades the Nut Room, where the squirrels attack her, judge her a bad nut and throw her down the garbage chute. Likewise with Jessie who goes in to rescue her The squirrels come after Tony who also goes in and grabs a walnut and attempts to rescue her, so he just throws himself in there, but it just happens to be that he is a good nut, not a bad one like them. Now the trash conveyor belt is pushing Emma, Jessie, and Tony, into a burning furnace! Tony goes up and grabs the whipped cream. Now he pulls the chain that's on the top level by the whipped cream and the old desposed gum lump comes out. He pushes it into the fan to stop it, and pulls the chain to let another one out. He push it into a little tunnel and pulls the lever. Then he goes down and gets a soda bottle that says Fizzy Lifting Drink. He pushes a trash can into the nearest little tunnel, and pulls the lever. A squirrel will start powering a machine. He then puts the walnut''' down and the squirrel will eat it, stopping the machine because nothing was running the wheel. He takes a sip of the '''Fizzy Lifting Drink and it floats him through the Exit tube that's located by the gum lump and whipped cream bottle. They go on the Great Glass Elevator to the Television Room, where Jessie accidentally shrinks herself to a few inches tall using a teleporter Bonka invented. Even though he doesn't want to, Tony adjusts the antennas so that Jessie appears on the TV. The Loompa-Oompas take him to the Gum Room. Here, Tony stretches him to roughly normal size. When he's done, Jessie, Tony, Bertram, and the kids go to the Chocolate Room. Tony falls in the boo boo River, with Bertram diving in after him to rescue him, both are about to drown in the river. Ravi chooses to rescue Tony and Bertram. He asks Jessie to help him, but she refuses asking why she should. But Tony and Bertram are about to go under. Jessie puts her and Tony's differences aside, and helps Ravi save Tony and Bertram from drowning. Jessie lowers Ravi in to pull first Tony and then Bertram out of the river, but then when they're all safe and sound. Jessie slips and falls into the river, only to be saved by Tony in return. Bonka gives Ravi the keys to the factory, and Ravi gives a secret invitation to visit the factory whenever they want, and a lifetime's supply of chocolate. It is revealed that Emma and Zuri were warning Jessie that she should get back together with Tony. Notes: This movie is a parody of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Emma and Zuri narrated the entire story.